1. Field of the Invention Proprietorship
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector including a pair of additional grounding contacts for suppressing Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) for inserted memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card edge connector is usually mounted onto a printed circuit board for connecting with a memory module so as to realize the signal transmission. As transmission speed between the memory module and the printed circuit board becomes faster and faster, EMI has to be properly shielded so as to prevent any inadvertent and negative impact to the transmission therebetween.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, a metallic shell is provided and to shield the card edge connector for eliminating EMI, however, the metallic shell increases the overall height of the card edge connector and increases the additional production cost. Hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.